Christina's First Birthday
by Theresa471
Summary: This is the continued series involving Castle and Beckett's daughter Christina now celebrating her first birthday, they decide to give her a birthday party with some of her friends and her huge teddy bear that was given to her at her birth by Castle.


"Kate."

"Yeah, Castle." Trying to stop him going any further. Christina needed to be checked on in her room.

"We need to discuss about Christina's first birthday party." He said seriously and she turned on the bed to look at him.

He was sitting with his back to her. He had a happy look on his face. "I was saying Kate, Christina's birthday is coming up in a week, we need to figure out something in regard to a possible birthday party."

"Okak Rick." She agreed."However we need to be careful who will attend the party Rick." She asked worried.

"There is that one thing we do need to make sure Christina stays safe, well, we don't need anyone ruining the party." He choked up when he said the words, and she saw his tears, so she sat up and cradled his face gently.

He was thinking back to the time for when Kate was shot in the cemetery leaving a scar in her heart, he doesn't want anything even to happen to his daughter Christina, as with Alexis.

She was scared, and it showed on her face. She would of never thought of it. She was now more excited in regard to Christina's birthday party. She is going to love it, when she finds out, she is going to be the center of attention.

"Would you want me to ask Martha on whether she would like to attend her grand daughter's party Rick?" He smiles at her for even thinking of his mother while kissing her gently.

"She would be thrilled Kate having to be thinking about her in the first place." She smiled at her husband before turning to kiss him again, while on the back of his neck to give him goose bumps. " You know what I like to get Christina again Kate, another large teddy bear to keep the other one company, she loves so much since the day she was born."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, she is going to love it." She responded out loud to her husband glowing.

He swallows, nodding his head.

"Rick, I need to go check on our daughter, since the nanny was not here today, she's probably playing with her toys in her crib." She gets up slowly leaving him alone to sulk, until she gets back.

When Beckett arrives on the outside of the nursery, she sighs, along with taking a deep breath. When she walks in, her daughter is exactly that, sound asleep in her side sucking her little thumb, with her huge teddy bear sitting on the side of the crib looking all brand new. She silently chuckled to herself before deciding to leave.

When she walks back into the bedroom. He asked. "Is everything okak?"

"Yes, everything is fine Rick, she was sound asleep like a real princess.'

He knew that by the tone of her voice she was mostly sincere. "Good, now we can get back to what we were doing earlier." With a twinkle in his eye, while she smiled, and to be totally irresistible to her husband pouting like a lost puppy dog.

/

It's the morning of the party, Beckett is in the nursery hoping that Castle won't bother her for when it comes to the final details.

She is smiling walking by the table that is set up by the fire place filled with hats, cups, plates and assorted goodies for the grown ups, Christina, Sarah Beth and now Nicholas.

There won't be any alcohol served for this party just soda, juice or water.

The banners and balloons placed perfectly. She's spinning around taking it all in before people start to arrive.

She's done, it's all just as she wants it to be, and she just has to wait for people to start showing up.

Her father, Martha, Jenny, Ryan, Alexis, William and the two with Sarah Beth and Nicholas. Who was no-so little any more.

Lanie won't be able to make it with her new job position.

Sometime later everyone showing up, with a very happy excitable Christina, while her teddy bear was sitting on the couch sitting next to Alexis and William.

Everyone announced to Christina. "Happy Birthday, Christina." As both of her parents are beaming with such happiness for their little girl.

Christina was laughing her head off at everyone to have Castle with tears as with Beckett, it was well worth it.

Castle is standing next to Kate with an arm around her. The kids Sarah Beth and the younger Nicholas being held by Jenny are having a great deal of fun with the party.

/

The party is done a few hours later. Jim, Martha are holding Christina and Nicholas before the starting to get really tired, as it was finally time for everyone to leave and clean up.

"I can't believe it Kate, we did it Christina had a wonderful birthday party." Castle smiles softly.

"Me either." She sighs softly and cuddles in bed with her husband, while Christina was put to bed in her crib by Alexis and her husband William.

The two are yawning as Kate looks over at Castle. "I might be tired, but we need to finished what we started earlier this morning."

"I am game Kate," Kate chuckles leaving over to kiss Castle to get them started.

/

Meanwhile Christina was sound asleep being watched over by the two huge teddy bears to make sure she stays safe and sound in her crib.

THE END


End file.
